Boy oh boy!
by Angmarluna
Summary: The whole story is a loose connected events of Kaidan and Shepard having sex togehter. There is no connected story to be told and the events reach from headcanon about down time of the Normandy to alternative universe events.
1. Chapter 1

**First Day Shuttle**

The Normandy! What a ship. Pinnacle of human engineering and firepower. Kaidan stood in the Alliance hanger in Vancouver and looked up to the ship. Kaidan had heard so much about this vessel and ever since he should be reassigned, he wanted to join the crew. He wanted to serve amount heroes. And there were more than one on board this ship. Captain Anderson and Commander Shepard. One hero from the first contact war and one from Elysium. He had admired both of them form the distance but never meet them personally. Anderson was a known face across the Alliance, but Shepard, he always stayed in the background. Never stepping forward to shake hands and never smiling into the camera for publicity.

"Alenko, Kaidan! Lieutenant first class, Alliance Marine. Report for duty, sir!" Kaidan stepped forward to the men coming out of the Normandy and saluted.

"At ease, Lieutenant. This is Commander Shepard." The Captain pointed at a grim young man next to him. "XO on the Normandy."

"Morning, sir!" Kaidan saluted again. His eyes checked Shepard form the top to the bottom. He was tall, slender but very muscular. Dark short hair and ocean blue eyes. If he wasn't looking that sinister, Kaidan could actually call him good looking. A strange but sensual sexuality was coming from him when their eyes met.

"But, sadly the Commander isn't fit for duty yet." Anderson turned around to Shepard, giving him a sharp look and Shepard rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine." Shepard with a clear voice. "It was just a scratch."

"Don't argue with me." Anderson said straight and turned back to Kaidan. "Soldier, take the Commander to the medical HQ and make sure, he stays there."

"Yes sir!" Kaidan saluted and waited for the Captain walk away before showing the way to the Commander.

"Step beside!" Shepard said to Kaidan, when he took place in the pilot's seat. "I'll drive."

"Kaidan Alenko, nice to meet you, sir!" Kaidan stepped beside and reached out his hand.

"Spare me that formality." Shepard said and started the shuttle. He initialized the autopilot function after they left the dock. Then he pulled a medi-gel tube from his pocked and opened his shirt.

He was so fascinated by him. He looked so young, not more than 30; a layer of innocence still covered his face and when he moved, one could almost feel the heroic epicenes in his steps. Kaidan couldn't took his eyes form him. The Commander stroke his shirt open and applied the medi-gel on a big wound on his right side. Then he injected the tubes from his pocked into his leg and pushed the tube to the end.

Shepard noticed his glance and smirked. "What are you looking at? Never saw a battle wound before?"

"Apologies, sir!" Kaidan replied fast and looked forward. He stared into the tunnel they were flying through.

"I said, spare me those formality. You're an officer, too." Shepard leaned back and breathed loud. "The painkiller is truly a great invention." Shepard turned his head to Kaidan and checked on him. "You wanna say something?"

"I heard those painkillers have strange side effects." Kaidan cursed right after he said it.

"Is it so?" Shepard smirked. "What do they do to you?"

"I get high from them."

"You want some?" Shepard pulled out another tube and offered it to Kaidan.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Kaidan had to laugh. His officer just offered him drugs. That was unexpected. "What do they do to you?"

"Me?" Shepard laughed. "Let's say, it has the same effect like an aphrodisiac."

Kaidan said nothing. He didn't really know how he should reply to it.

Shepard stood up and came close to him. And as Kaidan was incautions, Shepard gave him an unexpected kiss on his lips. Kaidan was firstly shocked but then electric feeling and desire went through Kaidan's body like a well-wired net and into every one of his last cell, he could feel his longing to hold his man and to press his own lips against his.

He wanted to pulled his head back or push Shepard away, but then he started to giving in like his body was reacting on its. Shepard kissed him passionate and his hands moved on his body. Kaidan slowly closed his eyes and focus on the feeling of Commander Shepard's lips. It was soft, but the beard around his lips scratched him. It was strange but not necessarily bad. And it surprised him when he enjoyed it.

Shepard grabbed him with his arms and pushed him to wall of the shuttle without taking his lips from Kaidan's. As he also not expected, he opened his mouth to let Shepard's tongue in. Shepard closed his own arms across Kaidan's waist and snogged with him. The Autopilot was flying steady and fast.

He stroked all over Kaidan's body and eventually grabbed Kaidan's ass making him moan.

"Alenko…" Shepard whispered, trying not to take his lips from Kaidan's skin. Now he was caressing his neck to his shoulder.

"It's Kaidan…" He opened his mouth for more air, and then he sank his head deep into Shepard's neck and bit him. His senses had left him in that moment when Shepard placed his lips on his and his pants become tight again and started to hurt. As Shepard had read his mind, he opened Kaidan's pant and started to rubbed Kaidan's manhood.

As the same did Kaidan for him. Shepard smirked when he touched Kaidan's cock and licked over his own lips. Shepard grabbed Kaidan again and freed him urgent from his casually cloth. Since he didn't want Kaidan to take his hands of his own erection, he just ripped Kaidan's shirt apart and touched his body with on hand and with the other, he kept on rubbing Kaidan.

"God, Commander…" Kaidan raised his head and gasped for air. Shepard certainly knew what to do, since this isn't his first try. But Kaidan, he never actively got physically engaged with a man and Shepard had to lead him.

He pushed Kaidan's head down and forced him to go on his knees.

"Open your mouth." Kaidan hesitated. "Do, what I said!" And Kaidan obeyed.

Once he opened his mouth, Shepard forced his erection into Kaidan's mouth and started move forward and backward. With his back against the wall, Kaidan couldn't escape Shepard's forces and somehow, the hard and long penis of Shepard was giving him more joy then he expected. He closed his lips around it and with his tongue he licked Shepard in his mouth.

Shepard stood straight light a soldier; legs spread and as fast he could manage, he took off his shirt. Kaidan closed his arms around Shepard's waist and started to pull Shepard to him.

"Fuck, Kaidan!" Shepard grabbed his finger into Kaidan's hair and dragged his head into his neck. "C'mon, fuck me."

Kaidan didn't reply but look at him a little shocked.

Then Shepard smirked and pulled Kaidan on his feet again. "I command you to do so."

Kaidan was surprised. He didn't expect Commander Shepard to like men, and ever more, he didn't expect him to be the bottom.

Shepard helped Kaidan to stand up and then he pulled his own pants to his ankles. In next moment, he dragged Kaidan to himself and maneuvered his cock into direction.

"Do it, Alenko!" Kaidan was hesitating. He never fucked a man before. He wasn't even sure how to do it. "Just fuck it!" He packed Kaidan cock and pressed his own butt against Kaidan's waist.

"Oh god!" Kaidan moaned. It was so tight, so intensive and so good, his knees started to shake.

Shepard kept pressing himself against Kaidan forward and backwards and soon Kaidan found his rhythm.

"Commander…" Kaidan fucked Shepard so hard, as he wished and like he had never fucked a woman before.

"Harder!" Kaidan obeyed everything Shepard told him. Even being in the passive part, Shepard knew what he should do. Kaidan hold his hand forward and grabbed Shepard's neck while he fucked his commander as there was no tomorrow. He thrust his body against Shepard's and every time Shepard will moan a little bit louder. His dark and manly moan filled the shuttle and as hard as Kaidan fucked him, Shepard's wound started to open a bit, and soon, there was blood flowing down his leg.

Kaidan looked down to his hands around Shepard's waist and as he saw the blood, he slowed down.

"Don't stop! Don't!"

Kaidan went on. It was so good that he couldn't hold anymore and instinctively his hand went for Shepard's bouncing erection and started to satisfy him with his hand. And moments later, Shepard's essence was all over his hand and the Commander was shaking uncontrolled. "Alenko… " Shepard moaned and as Shepard lean back to him and twisted himself around to touch Kaidan's lips with his, Kaidan also came hard. So hard, that he screamed loud and long. He never had felt this way. His legs were so weak, that he had to step back and sat the seat behind him.

And Shepard became very silent. He looked down on himself and then Kaidan.

"I owe you a new shirt!" He came very close to Kaidan and kissed him on his lips. Greedy and almost unsatisfied Shepard pressed his lips against Kaidan' and whispered… "I… "

"Shht… " Kaidan pressed a finger on Shepard's lips. "You don't have to say anything."

Shepard leant forwards and lied his down on Kaidan's shoulder and with on hand, he stroke Kaidan's chest softly. Kaidan could feel the deep breaths Shepard took and how the heat of his skin was burning on his own. Then he stood up and dressed himself. And for the rest of the flight to the Med-HQ, he didn't spoke a word to his Commander.

While they were sitting next to each other he wasn't sure, what he should feel about this. Everything happened so fast and everything went just too wrong. He shouldn't fuck his Commander on their first day, he should dislike Shepard much more for using him and abuse his authority, but somehow, he liked it a lot. Just he wasn't sure where this was going. They were supposed to work together and before they started on a professional basis, he learned about him in a very private matter first.

And on the other seat Shepard was ashamed of himself. He lost his own respect to himself and he was certain that Kaidan also lost his respect to Shepard, regarding he ever had respected Shepard. He just broke his own rule - never hunt where you work. But however and wherever he was feeling, he already sank to deep and he knew, he really wanted to keep it going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission Omega**

Shepard is humbling down the corridor, with Kaidan in his arms and pulling him down to the ground. It was so unusual to him seeing the always so controlled Lt drinking that much and pulled so much alcohol down to him in such a short time and Shepard believed to know what bothered Kaidan so much.

The Lt is a much trained man and the weight of his body was more than he assumed and the heat was more welcome to him than it should. Although the breath of Kaidan was smelling like cheap whiskey and the always nice and friendly Lt became more demanding, Shepard enjoyed his company a little bit too much than he wanted to.

Remembering them both sitting on the bar and fooling around with the bottle and compete who could drink more, somehow Kaidan lost, it must be the more advanced L3 Implants Shepard was using. Since all biotics don't get that drunk at all, they must empty the whole bar in a way.

"Just let me sleep here, I'm perfectly fine." Kaidan moved his arm away from Shepard and hold fast on some railing to choke.

"Come on, big boy!" Shepard held Kaidan tighter and didn't let him go. "We are almost home!"

"You still should let me go with that redhead." Kaidan let his body fall into Shepard's arm and nodded. "She was pretty hot and… interested!"

"Yes, but I'm afraid she was more interested in your credits!" Shepard was glad, he could convince Kaidan to leave and he had to literally pulled Kaidan out of the girl's throat, Kaidan was too horny to notice the thief.

Shepard was thinking hard about his situation, what will happen once they are home? It was inconvenient to him to sleep with Kaidan in one room and the several times he had to do it on past missions, Shepard always tried to distract himself with work and other things. He had been hiding his affection for the Lt so long and now, this great looking man was right in his arms, Shepard didn't know what to do.

"Here we go!" Shepard pulled out their room key and opened the door. "Try not to fall." He leaned Kaidan carefully on the wall, while he was trying to open the door in a quite drunken state. The man next to him was smiling into the night and somehow dreaming about something. With a gentle push the door opened and the dirty and tiny room they call home now was welcoming them.

A dark room and only a few lights were coming into it through the broken sun blocker which also should keep the busy street lights outside, but Omega never sleeps. A narrow corridor led them to the so called bedroom which was practically an area on the apartment with a two man size matrass on the ground and their belonging next to it. But that's enough for their purpose; at least they wanted to keep a low profile.

Shepard arranged the almost unconscious Kaidan through the room and placed him on the bed. Kaidan breathed deep and moaned.

"It's hot in here!" he said and started to open his jacket with one hand.

Yes it was really hot in the room; the air conditioning hadn't worked for at least couple weeks. Shepard looked down to Kaidan and saw him getting rid of his clothing, but that was almost impossible to him. Instead of taking of his cloth off properly Kaidan just gave up his try and started to focus on of pulling his pants off.

"Shepard, is it just me…" Kaidan closed his eyes and leaned deeper into the pillow on the bed. "Or is it really hot in here?"

Watching Kaidan being out of control made Shepard sober suddenly and he realized how it must look like if he could see himself in that situation. Standing like a shy boy in front of his desire and watching him undress himself and asking ambiguous questions.

"No… yes…well…" Shepard shook his head. "The air conditioning is not working."

"I need to get out of this!" Kaidan mumbled and turned around on the bed, but somehow he just got himself twisted more and more. "Lend me your hand, Shepard…"

"What…?" Shepard said surprised.

The drunken man turned on his belly and tried to undress his jacket and get out of his shirt somehow after failing get rid of his pants.

"I'll get you a glass of water!" Shepard walked out of the room and moved into the bathroom. He was weak on his feet after drinking a least as much as Kaidan and enough to poison normal people. He looked himself in the mirror and listened to his own heart bumping. He was nervous, exited and certainly turned on by Kaidan.

Since he caught himself dreaming about Kaidan few days ago, his body won't listen to him anymore, it almost developed his own will and the basic instinct was distracting a lot. Pictures of him sitting on Kaidan's lap and with his tongue deep in Kaidan's throat came into his mind and Shepard almost thought, he could taste his skin and smell his scent in that moment. Shepard was fighting his desire and his longing in the total darkness in the bathroom and all he could see in the mirror are the shadow of a light in the deepest point of his eyes screaming for compassion, for company and above all for the feeling someone care about him. Shepard's manhood grew in his pants and he wanted to see Kaidan's lips around it so hard he smashed against the mirror. Shards of it cut into Shepard's hand and his mind was refocused to the pain instead of his longing.

Shepard came with a glass of water into the room and sat down on the bed without spilled it. Kaidan was still handling his cloths.

"Hey…there you are," he smiled when he saw Shepard. "Thought you abandoned me…"

"Don't rush!" Shepard helped Kaidan sat on the bed with pure strength and moved the glass to Kaidan's lips. "Drink it!"

Kaidan swallowed the cold and clear water with such a greed Shepard wised to see himself being kissed by Kaidan with the same greed. After Kaidan finished the glass he moaned and started to undress himself again. The heat in the room is almost too much to take and Shepard was also sweating. He couldn't resist helping Kaidan and relieving him from his suffering.

"Hold still," Shepard packed Kaidan and grabbed for the end of Kaidan's shirt. "I'll help you."

Kaidan obeyed and looked at him with half closed eyes and heavy eyelids. "Should I help you, too?" He just sat on the bed and looked at him so innocent and tempting.

Shepard reached out his right hand and touched Kaidan's face. The roughness and the small wrinkles on his skin felt so warm and manly. It reminded him again of his affection for the strong gender and why he always felt for older man. He liked the feeling of time on their faces, the strength of their arms and the tight grab when they closed their hand around his neck. With his thumb Shepard stroke over Kaidan's soft lips and again over his tiny scars on his upper lip. He had to resist just placing his own lips on his and feeling its heat.

"You should rest, Kaidan." Shepard took his hand way from Kaidan's face and wanted find somewhere else to sleep since Kaidan is taking the whole bed. "Good night!"

Shepard walked out of the bedroom without looking back to Kaidan. He couldn't sleep and also couldn't take off his mind of the man of his dreams. He never felt so tempted for someone and he never imagined he would fell for that idiot who not even know his own limit in drinking. But when he thought of Kaidan smiling at him, his heart twisted. Since he looked his heart away in his teenage years, he couldn't think of missing someone so hard. Shepard cursed his youth and this stupid dreaming of love and romance. He should be too old to dream about that kind of things, about holding hands on the deck of a ship, standing on top of the omega state building and watch the sun set and hoping Kaidan could held him in his strong arm and kiss him on his forehead.

John Shepard had been together with many men, when he wanted something he took it. And most of the time they would come to him anyway and only a few times in his life, he had been tempted by someone that much and that was years ago. Shepard touched his manhood inside his pants and moaned when his fingers closed around it. But he decided not to satisfy himself because he knew, he would only support his affection more and he couldn't use any distraction on this mission. Shepard went back in the bedroom and wanted to make it comfortable on the floor when he entered and caught Kaidan moving his hand up and down on his own swollen manhood.

Kaidan opened his eyes when he heard Shepard stepping into the room. He crawled to the border and stood up. He seemed to be more sober than few minutes ago and Kaidan came towards Shepard with his open pans. Kaidan was in front of Shepard within few steps and he grabbed Shepard shoulder and pushed him back on the wall.

"Kaidan!" Shepard was surprised.

"No, Commander! You'll like it!" Kaidan demanded it and grabbed Shepard's shirt and pulled it off from his body.

All his attempts to keep himself under control collapsed like a house of cards when he saw Kaidan's naked body, heard his moaning and smelled his sweat. Shepard was lost, he was turned and he was a loose animal. Shepard knew he shouldn't abuse Kaidan's trust and abuses him this moment, but he was still a man - a man limited to his instincts.

Shepard opened his pants and pulled out his erection while Kaidan placed his lips and small kisses all around Shepard's torso. He moved his lips down to Shepard's belly and then up again to Shepard's face. Shepard grabbed Kaidan's neck and kissed Kaidan on his lips.

Kaidan was willing to give him everything and let him take everything. He opened his mouth and let Shepard explore his throat. He kissed his Commander with passion and desire, he bit his lips, he sucked on Shepard's lips and he licked them with pleasure.

Kaidan could feel Shepard's strong hand behind his neck so he couldn't do anything else than kiss him. He had to force his lips away from Shepard's face to breath and the Commander close his other arm around Kaidan's waist and pulled him closer to Shepard's body. He felt the electricity and the huge penis of Shepard's in the moment their skin met and he just wanted to fuck Shepard. Kaidan twisted himself out of Shepard's grip and grabbed him.

In the next moment Kaidan was standing in the middle of the room and Shepard was kneeing before him. He closed his lips around Kaidan and sucked him.

"Oh yeah!" Kaidan moaned and stroke his fingers through Shepard's short hair. And then he was fucking Shepard's mouth as it pleased him. Shepard couldn't talk, speak or even make a sound. Kaidan was so deep in his throat he only could close his eyes and enjoy the manhood of Kaidan's. Shepard reached out his arms and stroke over Kaidan's belly and back. He liked the feeling of hot and hard muscles under a layer of soft skin as Kaidan had it. He grabbed Kaidan's ass and pressed his finger nails deep into his flesh.

"Oh God!" Kaidan pulled himself out of Shepard's mouth and swayed a few steps backward.

Shepard got on his feed again and caught Kaidan before he could felt. "Easy, Kaidan, easy." Shepard kissed him again. "You can have everything you want!"

Kaidan looked him in the eyes and Shepard saw desire. He could see Kaidan want him, and wanted him so hard. And to know Kaidan also wanted him made Shepard so hard.

"I want fuck you, John!"

Shepard obeyed immediately and turned around. He pulled his own pants to his knees and covered his entry with saliva. He went on his all four on the bed and presented himself for Kaidan. And seconds after Shepard felt Kaidan's warm hands on his skin. He could feel the soft kisses in his neck and how Kaidan's lips burning hot on his skin. Shepard pushed his butt against Kaidan's erection and moaned by placing his head on the sheet.

He could feel the peak of Kaidan's genital pointing at his entry and his longing almost reached a critical point.

"Do something Kaidan!" Shepard demanded while Kaidan is teasing him with his dick. "Or I'll fuck you crazy instead!"

"You want it?" Kaidan thrust against Shepard's butt without entering him.

"Oh god, Kaidan! Do it!"

"Oh I'll!" Kaidan reached out his hand and placed it around Shepard's dick. "I'll fuck you! Fuck you hard… fuck you tender and fuck you like hell…"

"Oh, yes, do it…" Shepard moaned loudly and sank his fingers deep into the bed sheets. Kaidan moved his hand up and down and as Shepard grunted. He stroke Shepard's body while pleasing him with his hand. And then he covered Shepard's entry with saliva again and made his way to the deepness of Shepard's body.

A thrill went through Shepard's entire body and his keens bare could hold him. To feel the strength of Kaidan reached him and transferred the desire to his body made Shepard shake.

"Oh fuck, Kaidan!" he moaned when Kaidan scratched his back.

Shepard was on the edge and lust and pain, it had been so long since he had company for the last time and he even couldn't remember the last time when he was so overwhelmed by passion it made him scream. The Lieutenant surely was no stranger to the art of love and he knew how to move himself to satisfy another and find pleasure in his own act. Shepard gasped against the wall and the room was filled with his deep scream when Kaidan thrust against him in a fast rhythm.

Shepard flared blue and things started to move in the room when he was approaching the peak of lust.

"No! You're not going to come!" Kaidan demanded it when he felt Shepard's body was announcing the upcoming point. "You are going to come with me!"

"I … can't!" Shepard gasped and punched his fist against the bed. "I can't hold it!"

"You will!" Kaidan slowed down his movement of his hand and pulled his dick out of Shepard's ass.

"Don't stop! Please! Kaidan!" He reached out his hand for Kaidan's manhood when Kaidan grabbed him and turn him around. Kaidan pressed his lips hard on Shepard's and kissed him passionate and Shepard's adapted Kaidan's desire. He turned Kaidan over and crawled over him. He closed his arms around Kaidan while his tongue was exploring Kaidan's mouth, face and neck. Shepard wanted to fuck Kaidan so hard that he beg for mercy but Kaidan wanted to fuck him, too. So Shepard let Kaidan have his will and kneed on Kaidan's pelvis.

"Oh, God!" Kaidan moaned and twisted himself in the sheets. "I want you to look me in the eyes, Shepard!"

Shepard rode Kaidan will all his love and his desire and while the lust went through his body he could feel himself falling so hard for him. While Kaidan grabbed his pelvis and directed his movement Shepard could forget the world and all its danger and pain. There was no limit, no pain and no end. He was complete in what he was doing and all he wanted to let himself be possessed by his dreams.

Shepard's slender and muscles body moved up and down and every time his body bumped into Kaidan's he was on step closer again to his peak.

"Kaidan! I'm coming!"

"Come for me!" Kaidan screamed while he was approaching the climax, too. He placed his hand around Shepard's cock and wand it hard and fast.

"Oh fuck Kaidan!" Shepard sat on Kaidan and shook his entire body when the unloaded his essence in Kaidan's hand and Kaidan seems to like it so much, he raised his pelvis and pushed against Shepard. And in the next second he came inside Shepard.

"Oh God! John! John!" And with a long moan Kaidan felt back into the sheets.

Shepard leaned forward and kissed Kaidan softly.

"I love you, Kaidan!" Shepard whispered into Kaidan's ear and before he could expect an answer he heard Kaidan breathing deeply and long. That bastard just felt asleep.


End file.
